


Stacey's Mom Has Got It Going On

by merrymegtargaryen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Do not repost, F/M, dustin is a milf loving thot, dustin just thinks he's more successful than he really is, dw there's no underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/merrymegtargaryen
Summary: High school has changed them. Dustin is hot and Stacey has a thing for him...but he's only got eyes for one woman.Her mom.





	Stacey's Mom Has Got It Going On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mr_charles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/gifts).

> This is a birthday present for Brandy, who is my dearest love and deserves better than this fic, but it's all I could swing with an empty wallet and no laptop. Hope today is everything you want it to be <3

Stacey is switching out her books when Dustin finds her. Turning on the full Henderson charm, he leans against the locker beside hers. 

“Hey Stacey. Can I come over after school? I was thinking we could hang around by the pool?”

Stacey beams at him. He wonders if she remembers him from middle school. If she does, she doesn’t show it; ever since he got back from camp last summer, girls have taken a new interest in him, Stacey among them. Steve always told him it would happen, and he hadn’t really believed it until now. It doesn’t matter that he’s still kind of a nerd; he is, to quote Max, “distinctly babe-like,” and even the prettiest and most popular girls at Hawkins High have noticed.

“That would be fun,” she says enthusiastically. “Walk me to class?”

He does, because he’s a gentleman, and also because he really, really wants to stay on Stacey’s good side. He wants to spend more time with her...because spending more time with her means seeing more of her mom.

.

Stacey’s mom has got it going on. She’s easily the hottest woman in Hawkins, and pretty as Stacey may be, she can’t hold a candle to her mother. Stacey’s pretty and all, of course, but she’s also young, stick-thin and painfully self-conscious. Mrs. Albright has none of the foibles of youth; she’s a mature woman who’s secure in her body, and Dustin finds that  _ incredibly _ attractive. 

“She’s literally old enough to be your mom,” Will points out when he tells his friends. “You get that, right? She gave birth to a girl  _ our _ age.”

“Okay, but to be fair...have you  _ seen _ Stacey’s mom?” Lucas says in defense of his friend. 

“I’d do her,” Max says bluntly. 

Lucas looks interested. “Oh?”

“She’s hot,” El agrees, and Mike’s face turns red. 

“Stop imagining threesomes with Mrs. Albright,” Dustin instructs his friends. “The only person she’s going to sleep with is  _ me _ .”

“Why? You’re seventeen, you’re dating her  _ daughter _ .”

“Stranger things have happened,” he says vehemently. “Besides, Mike’s mom nearly slept with Billy.”

“Stop talking about that!” Mike shouts. “We don’t talk about that! Ever!”

“Yeah, but all I’m saying is, there’s a precedent,” Dustin says while El tries to calm down her boyfriend. “It wouldn’t be unheard of.”

“Yeah, but Nancy wasn’t dating Billy,” Max points out. “And he was like, legally an adult when they almost...you know.”

“Stop talking about my mom!”

“Love will find a way,” Dustin says confidently. “I know it will.”

His friends trade skeptical looks, but he doesn’t care. He  _ will _ make Mrs. Albright fall in love with him if it’s the last thing he does.

.

He does come over after school, oiled up with sunscreen. Stacey greets him at the door in a bikini that he knows is meant to impress him. He doesn’t have the heart to tell her that it’s not her thin body and flat chest he’s after--it’s her mother’s sumptuous curves. 

Mrs. Albright smiles at him as he comes in. “Hi, Dustin.”

“Hi, Mrs. Albright,” he says as sexily as he can without alerting her daughter. “That dress looks fabulous on you.”

“You’re such a sweetheart,” she coos. “You kids have fun, and let me know if you need anything.”

_ I need your rockin’ bod, _ he thinks, but he just thanks her and follows Stacey out to the pool.

.

Stacey spends most of the afternoon tanning, loath to ruin her hair. 

Dustin has no such hangups; he purposely dives into the pool only to reemerge later, shaking his hair and letting the water roll down his body. He imagines it’s very sexy, and he hopes that Mrs. Albright is watching. She must be so lonely after her husband left, so starved for affection. Dustin could give her his loving, if she’d let him. He’d treat her right, and he’d never leave her, not like crusty old Mr. Albright. It would be hard for Stacey, of course, who’s obviously besotted with Dustin...but maybe she shouldn’t have been so mean to him in middle school and karma wouldn’t come for her this way.

Mrs. Albright comes out with lemonade, tsking when she sees the lawn. 

“It’s gotten so wild since...well. Dustin, does your friend Lucas still mow lawns?”

“I could mow it,” he says at once. “I mow our lawn at home, I...I could do it for free, and you wouldn’t have to pay Lucas.”

“You are  _ such _ a doll,” she coos. “Stacey, you have  _ wonderful _ taste.”

“Ugh, Mom,” Stacey groans. “So  _ embarrassing. _ ”

But Dustin doesn’t think it’s embarrassing at all.

While Stacey and Mrs. Albright stay inside the air conditioned house, he cheerfully mows the lawn sans shirt. It’s a big lawn, because the Albrights have one of the bigger houses in the subdivision, but he does all of it, determined to prove that Mrs. Albright needs a man like him around the house. Because that’s what he is--a  _ man _ . Sure, he’s still seventeen, but age is just a number, right?

He’s near the end, drenched in sweat, back and arms aching, when Mrs. Albright comes out of the house wearing nothing but a towel. He’s glad for the loose fit of his swimming trunks as the sight of her in that tiny white towel sends all the blood rushing between his legs. He tries to look casual, leaning against the mower. 

“The lawn looks  _ great _ ,” she says with a smile. “Just don’t forget that spot by the shed.”

He looks over and sees that he had completely missed the spot by the shed. 

“I was going to get it later,” he lies. “I’m  _ very _ thorough.”

“I’m sure you are,” she says in a voice like silk. “You’re so sweet to do this, Dustin; I can’t thank you enough. Ever since Mr. Albright left…”

“I’m sure it’s been hard,” he says sympathetically. “You need a man around the house again.”

She touches his cheek. “Good thing I have you.” She saunters back inside, the towel riding dangerously high on her legs. Is that...an invitation? Does she want to  _ have _ him in the sexual sense?

He starts to follow, stopping short when Stacey comes out of the house bearing a glass of lemonade. 

“You must be so thirsty,” she says breathlessly, handing him the glass.

“I am; thank you, Stacey.” He takes the glass, drinking deeply.

She steps closer, touching his arm. “Mom’s gonna be in the shower for a while if...you want to fool around for a little bit.”

Dustin wipes his mouth, pitying Stacey. But only a little, because she  _ had _ been mean to him until he got hot. “Stacey, can’t you see?” He shakes his head sympathetically, touching her cheek. “You’re just not the girl for me.”

She looks taken aback. “I’m...not?”

“I know it might be wrong,” he says, taking a deep breath as he prepares to make his confession. “But I’m in love with your mom.”

Her eyes widen, and then narrow. “You’re  _ what _ ?”

“I’m in love with your mom,” he says proudly. “She’s all I want and I’ve waited for so long.”

“You  _ freak _ !” she screams, startling some nearby birds from their perches. “You’ve been using me to get to my  _ mom _ ?! She’s, like, forty!”

“Age is just a number--”

“Ew!”

Mrs. Albright appears at the door, still in a towel and looking concerned. “What’s going on?”

“Mom! Dustin’s in  _ love _ with you!”

Mrs. Albright narrows her eyes. “What?”

“It’s true,” Dustin confesses. “I’m in love with you, Mrs. Albright, and I know that I’m young and technically dating your daughter, but I can’t hide my feelings anymore. I’m in love with you, and I think you’re attracted to me, too.”

Mrs. Albright’s face blanches. “Dustin, you have heat stroke.”

“It’s true!” he persists.

She tightens her towel around her. “I think you should leave now. And don’t come back. And leave Stacey alone, too.”

A wailing Stacey runs to the comfort of her mother’s arms while Dustin stands there, befuddled. Mrs. Albright closes the door, leaving him along with the lawnmower. 

He has to find Steve. Steve will know what to do. 

As he gets into his car, sweaty and defeated, he wonders briefly if Mrs. Wheeler is still into younger men.

Turning on the ignition, he decides to make a stop at Mike’s house...just to see if they need their lawn mowed.


End file.
